The Way to a Hero
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: When Sam's life is put on the line, Daniel must learn to master his uniqe abilities left over from when he was ascended or risk losing everything he holds dear. Sam/Daniel, COMPLETE!
1. Just Listen

The Way to a Hero

**Summary:** When Sam's life is put on the line, Daniel must race against time in order to learn how to master his uniqe abilities left over from when he was acended or risk losing everything that he holds dear.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Adult Content, Own Nothing, Everything belongs to MGM.

**A/N: Formally known as, 'Listen To Your Heart'. This story takes place about six months after Daniel returns from his ascension and is considered an, alternate reality after that, but I do try to keep to the characters personalities as much as possible. **

**Pairing: **Sam/Daniel

**Chapter One:** Just Listen

"Hey! Daniel come and take a look at this, I think I found something," Sam shouted, sounding excited. They were inside some kind of pyramid which Daniel assumed had been abandoned for a long time, since there were no signs of civilization around. He wondered what she had found and walked to where she was crouching down besides a boxed object of some kind, examining it closely, but careful not to touch something she knows she shouldn't. He smiled at her, she got excited about anything and he found it cute.

"What have you got?" he probed making himself comfortable besides her. She glanced sidewise at him with one of those smiles that always left him breathless and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm not sure, but we should take it back to earth and my lab to find out," she mentioned. She was about to pick it up when Jack and Teal'c returned from their scouting out the area.

"All right kids! Time to pack up and go home," he ordered as he clapped his hands together the way he normally does and raised an eyebrow curiously at the box Sam was about to pick up. "What have you got there, something interesting?" he probed as he crouched down besides them and reached out a curious hand to the unknown object.

"Jack, I don't think that's such a good idea," Daniel warned, but as usual. Jack didn't listen and pushed a certain button on the side of the box. It started to give off a bluish hue glow in the room, like a swimming-pool would in the dark and they quickly backed away from it.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to touch it, but as usual, you never listen to me do you Jack?" Daniel sounded a little hostile towards Jack, more than usual as he glared at him and clenched angrily at his sides. Sam wondered what had suddenly gotten into him; Jack always meddles with something that he knows he shouldn't. It's nothing new and Daniel never looked this angry before about it.

"Hey! What's your problem? It doesn't look that dangerous Daniel. All its doing is giving off a glow. I don't feel any differently, do you? Can you shut it off Carter?" Jack retorted surprised at his usually calmer friends outburst as he turned to her.

"Don't you walk away from me Jack," Daniel shouted, grabbing the back of his shirt and spun him around, staring him down, looking about ready to hit the colonel, whose eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden violent behavior from the normally nice archeologist.

"Daniel?" Sam tried to step in to try and stop this, but the kind-warning look Daniel gave her rooted her to the spot and she couldn't move as she gazed into his deep blue orbs that she could just drown in. She shook her head. 'Where did that thought come from?' she asked herself as he turned back to jack and glared even more.

"I'm usually quiet about these matters, but not anymore Jack. Things have changed since I've been ascended and when I want to speak my mind, I will. I'm tired of you always meddling with things that you know you shouldn't be and putting the rest of the team in danger, I've learned my lesson a long time ago and I thought you have as well, but obviously not. If something ever happens to Sam, or Teal'c," he added in hurry, as to not raise suspicion about his true feelings. "Because of your stupidity, I will never forgive you." He walked away from Jack and back to Sam.

"I'm sorry about that Sam. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that he makes me so mad sometimes and I'm tired of being quiet about it," he apologized while giving her elbow a gentle squeeze and begging her forgiveness with his eyes.

Sam was surprised at Daniels outburst to be sure, but she will never admit it to anyone that she found an angry Daniel to be quite sexy. She shook her head at herself as heat rose in her cheeks. She gazed back into eyes, getting lost in them. 'What's wrong with me? Why I am suddenly attracted to Daniel? No. It's not so sudden, I've always had a soft spot for the archeologist, but now it's different. I love Jack though, it's him I want, isn't it? Damn you Sam! Why can't you just make up your mind already? Because I love both of them so much and now I can't decide which one I want.'

"I believe we should go," Teal'c mentioned as he noticed the glow in the room getting brighter. He was surprised at the hostility in the archeologist eyes as he stood up to Cornel O'Neil. And if he's not mistaken, he's been rather protective of Major Carter ever since he's come back from his ascension six months ago.

"Right Teal'c," Jack replied nodding to him as he too noticed how much brighter it was getting and turned his attention back to Sam and Daniel. He was quite surprised as he found them seeming to be lost in each others eyes as if communicating telepathically with each other. "Hey kids! Time to go and leave that thing here, we don't need anymore trouble on the base."

They broke eye contact and looked as if they had been caught doing something bad as they nodded simultaneously at him. Jack smirked at them as he thought. 'Kids,' he saw the love in Daniel's eyes every time he caught him looking at Sam. He wasn't fooling me. I know love when I see it. I just wish that Sam would realize that I don't love her that way anymore and open up to Daniel. I know she loves him, but she's too hung up on me too even realize it. I am old enough to be her father for crying out loud, but Daniel. He could give her the love and family she needs. I don't think I can go through that again. They could live a long and happy life together, if only she could see it. Poor kids! They can't see what's right in front of their faces. Well, Daniel can at least, its Carter who's going to give me problems.

'Maybe they just need a shove in the right direction?' he thought planning on something as they returned to the Stargate and back to earth.

**TO BE COTNTINUED**

**Please let me know if you are enjoying the story and how I'm doing so far!**


	2. Heart to Heart

**Chapter wordcount:**1,246

**Chapter Two:**Heart to heart

Daniel barely heard a word Jack and Sam were saying as they gave their reports to General Hammond. Most of his attention was on Sam. _'God, she's so beautiful! How could I have not realized my love for her until I was on my death bed?'_ he wondered, while watching her mouth form words that just weren't reaching his ears and brain at the moment. He thought of other, more fun things that her lovely lips could be doing with his.

Her eyes were focused on Jack as he continued speaking with the General. He could see a long time kept desire, and something else in those beautiful blue orbs of her's that he could just stare into all day as she looked at him. It tore at him, and he clasped his hands together as he stared down at his lap. _'Why can't she see what's right in front of her? Why does she want Jack and not me? I would never come between her and Jack though, because I respect both of them too much and they're my closest friends and I know that they love each other, but it still hurts."_

"Doctor Jackson." He didn't hear the General call for his attention as he continued to stare blankly down at his hands. _'God the things I would love to do to Sam with these hands.'_ he thought with a frown, knowing that he would never be able to do any of those things.

It wasn't until Jack nudged him that he looked up, and found the others looking at him with concern. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow which pretty much meant the same thing.

"What?" he asked, not really in the mood for talking at the moment. He just wanted to go back to his office, and brood, and work on translating some more of the language these people used on a tablet that he had brought back with him, and maybe get his mind off the painful fact that Sam loved Jack and not him.

"You okay, Danny? You kind of zoned out on us for a bit there. The General was just asking if you've managed to translate any of the language these guys used," Jack questioned. Daniel raised his eyebrows a little at Jack, hoping that they hadn't caught him staring at Sam. _'That's all I need.'_ He shook his head at the other man, while folding his arms across his stomach as if to protect himself from a cold chill as he turned his attention to the General

"I haven't yet, but it looks familiar."

"Understood son, let me know when you've got something. Report to the infirmary, SG-1. You know the drill," the General ordered.

They all stood, and went their separate ways, or so he thought.

Daniel made his exit as quickly as possible, not knowing that Jack was following him hastily through the corridor.

"Daniel!" He heard Jack call after him, and halted. _'Great! What does he want now? Doesn't he realize that it hurts to even look at him anymore, because he's the one Sam wants.'_ He slowly turned around, and saw pity in Jack's eyes. He didn't want his pity, and he was tempted to hit his best friend.

"I know what you're thinking my friend and I don't blame you for it. Go ahead if it will make you feel better," Jack offered, but regretted when he saw the flare in Daniel's eyes as he threw his fist, impacting his jaw, hard. He stumbled backwards, more from the shock than the pain. He was shocked that Daniel would actually hit him.

The man really has changed since he came back. He was far more confident in his own stength.

"What is it that she sees in you, Jack? Is it the bad boy attitude, the boyish charm perhaps?" Daniel questioned, while clenching his fists together at his sides, still glaring at Jack.

"You hit me," Jack complained, as it was the only thing going through his brain at the moment. He nursed his jaw, hoping that it hasn't been damaged. _'Man that kid can throw one hell of a punch.'_

"You offered," Daniel pointed out smugly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah but, I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Jack whined.

Daniel just rolled his eyes at his drama.

"Did it make you feel any better at least?" Jack asked.

"No, not really," Daniel answered, feeling even more miserable than before, and turned his back to Jack in shame. He suddenly felt terribly guilty for hitting his best friend, who only wanted to help him.

Jack watched Daniel, and sighed, as he ran the palm of his hand down his face.

"Look. Why don't you just tell her how you feel already, and save both yourself and her from a bunch of heart ache," Jack insisted. Daniel spun back around, and Jack hasn't seen him this depressed since Sha're died.

"Because Jack, she loves you, and not me. And it kills me to know that."

Jack thought he heard a sniff, but not caused by Daniel's allergies. _'Boy this kids got it bad. Poor guy."_

"Daniel, I am going to have a talk with Carter soon. I don't love her the way that she wants me to. Not anymore. I know that she will most likely come to you for comfort. And when she does, I really hope that you will tell her how you feel. I see the way she looks at you sometimes Daniel, and you her. I know love when I see it. And you two are far beyond smitten with each other."

Daniel was touched at Jack's words, knowing that they came straight from the heart. It was something that doesn't happen very often. He couldn't help but give him a brief smile for the effort to try and cheer him up .

"When did you stop loving her?" Daniel probed as they continued their journey to the infirmary.

"About the time you ascended. I walked in on her talking to you. It was heartbreaking, Daniel. I knew then that her heart lies elsewhere, and that it would never truly belong to me. I'm just her safe bet. It's always been you, Daniel. Carter's just afraid. You have to bring her out of her self protective shell. If anyone can do it, it's you Daniel. You're good at that stuff. Carter needs to loosen up," Jack explained, and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"She does tend to hold a lot in. I'll try to loosen her up, as you put it, but I'm not making any promises. She's rather stubborn," Daniel replied, thinking of ways to get Sam to notice him now, and bring her out of her comfort zone.

"That she is, that she is. But that's Carter for you. She always has to play the strong soldier," Jack retorted as they entered the infirmary.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to try and convince her that she doesn't have to play the strong soldier all the time now aren't I, Jack?" Daniel grinned, and Jack patted his shoulder with a big grin of his own.

"Yeah, sureeee, ya betcha..."

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	3. Love will find a way

**Chapter wordcount**:2,544

**Chapter three:**Love will find a way

Sam was in her lab when she started getting another one of those damn head aches. She took an aspirin for it, but it didn't help any, and it only seemed to be getting worse. It was to the point now where she couldn't even look at her computer screen anymore, but she needed to finish this report. The General was expecting it by tomorrow. She rubbed the side of her head in frustration, and then tried to focus on her work again, but it just hurt too much.

She finally gave up on her report, and decided to go see Janet to see if she can give her something stronger for the pain.

As Sam had hoped, she didn't bump into anyone she knew personally on the way to the infirmary. She didn't think she could handle chit chatting with anyone right now. It simply hurt too much to even think straight anymore. "Janet!" she called out for her friend, and Doctor rushed to her aid rather hastily.

"Sam, are you okay?" her friend questioned worriedly.

Sam shook her head painfully.

"No, I'm not okay! I have a migraine that's driving me crazy! Please make it stop, Janet! I have a report I need to give to General Hammond tomorrow, and I can't concintrate on it. It hurts too much to even think anymore! I don't think I've ever had one this bad! And it hurts to even think that!" Sam pleaded, her eyes opening and shutting in pain. She felt as if she were going to collapse at any second.

"Maybe you should lay down for awhile, Sam. And I'll see if everything's okay!" Janet suggested, while leading her to one of the beds, which Sam sat heavilly down upon, and started rubbing her temples in a circular motion, and shaking her head.

"Please make it stop! Please!" she pleaded again, looking up at Janet, who gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, and then walked off to get her some more pain killers. Sam watched her go, then let her head fall in her hands, her shoulders heaving up and down, and she started sobbing.

Later that night, Daniel wanted to see Sam. No. He needed to see her. He thought carefully about what Jack had said the day before last night, and realized that he was right. He had to tell Sam how he felt about her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about him, at least he'll have peace of mind. It hurt too much not knowing, and he couldn't live with the "What ifs" anymore! He needed to get it out in the opend tn. And the sooner the better.

He was actually glad that he and Jack had that little confrontation. If they hadn't, he would've still been waiting on the outside looking in, thinking that Sam loved his best friend, and not him. There was still fear of that possibility though. He was just full of new hope now because of Jack admitting to him that he no longer loved her in that way. He was just worried that she was still in love with Jack. He didn't want her to get hurt either way.

He walked into her lab, and got worried when she wasn't there. She had left her computer on, and she never leaves it on when she leaves. He took his cell phone out from his jacket pocket and tried to call her. His worry and fear growing even more when she didn't answer. He hung up his phone, and put it back in his pocket. He tried to calm himself down._ 'Calm down Daniel, she's just fine. Her phone probably just died. She should be back any minute. She probably just went to get a cup of coffee or something.'_ He told himself, and leaned back against her desk, deciding to wait for her to return. His heart twisted painfully in his chest by each minute he waited, and she didn't come back. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

_"_SG-1, report to the infirmary!" He heard a voice command over the intercom. His chest tightened. He was getting a sinking suspicion in the pit of his stomach. He hurried out of Sam's lab, and practically ran, never once stopping to the infirmary.

He was panting by the time he entered his destination, and had to catch his breath. He looked up to find Jack and Teal'c close by, sitting on the beds closest to the entrance, waiting for him, "what's going on? Where's Sam?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Doc!" Jack called out, loudly. Daniel could see that he was getting impatient waiting for the news for why they were here. Even Teal'c looked worried as the minutes past, and Sam had not joined them. Something was wrong with Sam. And all the worst case scenarios were already playing themselves out in Daniels mind. He felt sick to his stomach, and he had to sit down. He sat heavilly down on the bed across from Jack and Teal'c, his back facing the entrance. His shoulders slumped, and he covered his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I had to deal with an emergency," Janet explained her tardyness, as she walked from the isolation room, and looked at them with sympathy. General Hammond was by her side, also looking like he's already lost someone very close to him.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Daniel inquired immediately, not even trying to hide the despair he now felt. Janet looked like she wanted nothing more then to cry as she held up her clip board with papers on it and handed it to Jack, who looked down at it, and his face had turned deathly pale.

"It's a tumor, relatively small, for now, but it's growing at unbelievably fast rate," Janet explained.

Daniel couldn't breathe.

"Can you remove it?" Jack probed, noticing how pale and quite Daniel had gotten.

"Not without causing permanent damage to her brain functions. It's located in a place of her brain that if I were to remove it, she would not be the same Sam we always knew. She would be more like a child learning things all over again. I don't think she would want that, Colonel!"

Jack nodded solemnly, knowing that she was right, but hated to admit it. He couldn't stand the thought of Sam dying. They had just gotten Daniel back, only to lose Sam now. It just wasn't fair! He looked up at Daniel, who still hasn't said a word since he asked what's wrong with Sam, and his heart broke at the sight of him. Danny was about to lose someone he loved again. The poor guy can never seem to catch a break.

"What of the, Tok'ra?" Teal'c asked. He could not stomach the thought of his friend dying in this way. She was a warrior, and she deserved to die a warrior's death, in battle with honor, even as a Tok'ra. Not this way. Not laying helpless in a bed. He did not think it was right.

"Even if we could get a message to them, I don't think that they would get here in time. And Sam is too weak to be able to use the healing device on herself. She's fighting it, but I'm afraid were going to lose her. It's only a matter of time. Weeks, maybe five or six, I'm not sure. It's hard to tell by how fast the tumor is growing," Janet finished, taking the clip board back from Jack. "Would you like to see her? She's in the isolation room. I know that she would want you three to be there when the time comes."

"I am ordering SG-1 on stand down for the next five, or six weeks, by the request of Doctor Frasier! And I'm going to send word to Jacob, but you know the Tok'ra. I just hope they realize the seriousness of the situation," the General mentioned.

Someone he thought of as a daughter was dying, and he found it difficult to control his emotions, but did the best he could. His eyes roamed to Dr. Jackson, who looked to be in turmoil. He felt for him, and the rest of SG-1. He knew how close they had all become to each other over the years, and he feared they may not survive Sam's death.

They barely survived Dr. Jackson's.

"What about her brother, Mark? He'll want to be here too! He should be here. He's family, and he deserves the right to say goodbye to his only sibling," Daniel spoke up. He felt sorry for her brother, more than he does himself. Sam had told him how close she had become with her Mark, and his family, since her dad had made up with him. He knew that she would want him to be here with her too.

"I have no objection, but one of you must watch him at all times, and keep him away from the Stargate. He will only be allowed in the isolation room, or the commissary," the General agreed, then made his leave. The others watched him go sadly, then turned back to Janet as they stood, and then followed her to the isolation room

When they walked in the isolation room, their hearts stopped at the sight of their team mate and friend laying on the bed. She was awake, but was so pale and fragile looking that the men wanted nothing more than to protect her from the world.

Daniel wanted to throw his arms around her, tell her how much he loved her, cover her face and lips with kisses, and never let her go. He didn't know if he should tell her how he felt now. She was going to leave him, and he didn't want to put that kind of burden on her. _'This isn't happening! It couldn't be! This had to be some kind of sick twisted nightmare that just felt real, but wasn't.'_ He even pinched himself to hope it was just a nightmare, and wake himself up, but only flinched, and he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes as she turned her head toward them. And even though knowing that she was terribly weak, she still managed to give them a warm comforting smile.

"Hey," she said softly to them, trying to sit up, but fell back on her back, and groaned. "Sorry, the pain killers are making me groggy, but it's worth it!" she explained, rubbing her head a little. She saw the worry in their eyes, and sighed then patted the side of her bed for them to come closer.

They did so, and Daniel bent down to give her forehead a tender kiss, while Jack and Teal'c gave her hands comforting squeeze's.

"You don't need to pretend, Sam. We know you're still hurting. Not just physically, but emotionally as well, and you don't have to hide it from us. We love you Sam! And we're going to be here with you until the end. General Hammond's going to try and get a hold of your dad, and your brother. I know your brother will want to be here, and he will be, even if I have to go get him myself. But I'm sorry, I can't say for sure about your dad," Daniel tried to assure her. He wanted to be strong for Sam, even though he was falling apart on the inside. She needed him to be strong for her, and that's what he was going to do. He would grieve when he had to. Not before.

Jack observed his kids, and decided to leave them alone for awhile. He knew they needed it. Daniel most of all, and he grabbed Teal'c by the shoulder, "come on, T. Let's leave the kiddies alone for awhile," he said, starting to drag Teal'c out of the infirmary, but Teal'c stopped him, and turned back to Sam.

"We shall return later, Samantha. Is there anything that you require? O'Neill and I will bring it to you upon our return," Teal'c probed, giving her a big smile to try and cheer her up.

"No, thanks Teal'c!" she answered, giving him a breif smile back. Tealc gave her a nod, knowing that he had suceeded, then turned back around and followed Jack out.

Once they left, Daniel turned his attention back to Sam again, and he couldn't help it. "God, Sam! Did you know? Did you know and didn't tell us" he probed, his voice sounded like his heart was breaking.

"As you know, I've been having these head aches for the past few months, but they've been getting worse, Daniel. Today was the worst of them and I had to see if something was wrong. So, I didn't know until today, I'm sorry!" she replied, wiping a tear away. Daniel shook his head as he took both her hands, and held them protectively in his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam. I just want you to know that I'm going be here with you." He didn't know what else to say. Saying how he felt for her now just didn't seem like the right time or place.

As Sam gazed deeply into Daniel's eyes and saw all his emotions, and his love so clearly written in them for her. She knew then it was Daniel she wanted all along. How could she have not seen it before? Had he felt this way about her for a long time and she just never noticed? She had been blind all this time. And now she was paying the price for her stupidity. She could not let their love go unspoken. She knew Daniel would regret it until the day he died and she couldn't let him suffer like that. He's suffered too much already.

"I love you, Daniel!" she admitted it without thinking twice about it, but meant it with all her heart, and wasn't about to cover it up either.

Daniel was surprised by her admission, but searched her eyes and found what he's been hoping for, for so long within the deep blue orbs. True love, for him. He could not contain himself any longer from all the emotions he'd felt the past few day and he softly, delicately, brushed his lips against hers. He reminded himself that she was still weak, and he didn't want to be too rough, and accidentally hurt her in some way. That's the last thing he ever wanted to do.

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	4. Going home

**A/N: Not much of a plot in these next few or so chapters, just lots of Sam/Daniel fluffiness, which I can't seem to get enough of. Oh, and please let me know if you are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter Four: **Going Home

After their kiss, Daniel drew back away from Sam and smiled brightly at her. He hadn't felt this happy in years. His happiness was short lived and he frowned as he remembered where they were and why they were here. Sam was dieing. _His Sam was dieing._ And there wasn't anything he could do about it. He'd never felt so helpless. Not even when he was dieing himself had he felt so empty. He remembered when Sha're had died. He felt empty then. He didn't want to have to go through that again. Not ever again.

"Daniel?" her voice, so soft, so caring, he could not think of what life would be like without Sam, his only source of hope when all seemed lost, his light in the dark. And he loved her with every fiber of his being. No, I will not let Sam die! I just can't! There's got to be a way to save her.

His eyes looked back into hers and he could see that she was worried about him. It was just like Sam to worry about someone else before herself. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with her.

"I won't let you die Sam!" he voiced his current thoughts. Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted her hand from the bed and touched the back of her fingers against his cheek, and leaned forward so that she could kiss his forehead and pulled back, some of those tears escaping.

"I'm not afraid of dieing Daniel! Well, maybe a little. I just wished it wasn't going to be like this. I'm a soldier and, I always thought I'd go out fighting. Not this way," she expressed sadly, her eyes downcast. Daniel kissed the palm of her hand that was on his cheek delicately and reached out his fingers to lift her chin up. He kissed her lightly on the mouth and smiled to brighten the mood as best he could as he pulled back a little.

"Let's not talk about death anymore right now. I'll be right back, I need to ask Janet something," he said bending down to give her brief kiss on the lips.

"You're up to something Daniel, I can tell," she said eyeing him as he walked to the exit Daniel turned around and gave her a smile.

"That's because you know me so well. I'll be right back, I promise," he complimented seeing her eyes shine brightly with mischief in his direction. He gave her a smile before turning around and walked out the exit and to Janet's office. He found her at the desk working on some paper work, though she looked miles away, "Janet!" Her head snapped up and she just looked sad, not even bothering to try and hide it.

"Daniel is Sam okay?" she wondered. Daniel nodded his head as he made his way closer to her desk.

"She's fine, considering, I was just wondering if it would be alright if I take her out of here for a couple weeks, so that she can take care of some things before," he paused. He didn't want to think about that. And he knew that Sam would love to get out of the infirmary, at least, for a little while.

"She put you up this didn't she?" A little hint of a smile was tugging at her mouth and he had to smile back.

"No, it was my idea. She doesn't even know that I'm asking you this. I didn't want to get her hopes up incase you said no," Daniel explained, his smile fading.

"Should of known, Daniel, she is very sick. Do you think you can handle it?" she probed a little hesitantly. Daniel could see that she only looking out for him, but he owed it to Sam and he owed it to himself.

"If you only had five or six weeks left to live Janet, would you want to spend all that time in the infirmary? Wouldn't you want to live life to its fullest for as long as you can instead of just withering away inside on a medical bed?"

"I didn't say, no Daniel. I'm just worried about how you would handle watching her wither away. I know how close you all are to each other. This is going to get very painful for her, Daniel," Janet voiced her concerns. Daniel shut his eyes to push away the sorrow that was now engulfing him and opened them again to see Janet looking back at him with worry.

"Please, Janet! She needs this, I need this! Just two weeks," he practically begged, but he didn't care as long as it helped get Sam out of the infirmary. He had so little time to spend with her and he wanted to make the most of it while he could.

Janet seemed to be thinking it over and then nodded, "okay Daniel, but just two weeks." she reluctantly agreed and opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled out two bottles of prescription drugs and handed them to Daniel, "make sure she takes one in the morning and one at night, there for her headaches. Oh, and you can take Sam home whenever you like, I'll let the General know that she's in your care."

Daniel nodded as he accepted the medication and smiled gratefully down at her, "thank you Janet! You don't know what this means to me."

Janet smiled knowingly and replied a little amusingly despite the situation, "You can thank me by giving Sam the time of her life! Everyone deserves to be happy and be loved by someone, if only for a little while."

Daniel nodded and gave her shoulder a thank you squeeze before returning to Sam, who was sitting up in bed, her back and head supported by some pillows. She looked his way and smiled at him in greeting, _'god, how I am going to miss her smiles!' _He tried hiding his pain from her by giving her a guess what smile of his own.

"Have a nice talk with Janet did we? Going to tell me what you look so smug about?" she probed curiously, the smile never leaving her lips and Daniel hoped it never would. He swore that he could watch Sam smile all day.

"Smug, Sam?" he teased as he walked further into the room until he was by the bed and bent down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead then pulled back as he smoothed his fingers through her hair.

"Yes Daniel, smug! I know you're hiding something from me and I am just going to have to get it out of you one way or the other," she replied and without warning leaped from the bed and tackled Daniel, who wasn't expecting the sudden movement to the ground easily and began assaulting him with tickles.

"No, Sam! Please! Fine then have it your way! Sam no," Daniel cried pretending to try and free himself from her grasp, though he would've gladly stayed underneath her like this forever, without the tickles of course. He laughed some more then reached up and held her by the waist, which made Sam pause and gaze dreamily down into his eyes, "Sam if you don't stop, how can I tell you the good news?"

"Good news huh, it better be big good news. I was just starting to have fun!" Daniel smiled as she rolled off him and struggled to pull herself back up on the bed. He frowned a little; he knew that tickle war had taken a lot out of her, but she would never admit it, but he was glad to see her be herself and have some fun for a change.

Daniel waited until she was sitting crossed legged on the bed, one of her hands held out for him to take then got to his feet and laced their fingers together, "are you ready to get out of here?"

"Am, I? I just knew you were up to no good with Janet, thank you," Sam exclaimed smiling as she hoped off the bed. Her feet hit the ground and she swayed a little, her head was spinning.

"Sam, take it easy," Daniel chided worriedly as he held her waist to steady her. "I know you're excited to get out of here, but please don't exert yourself more than you have too okay."

"I'm fine Daniel really, I just moved a little too fast I guess," she apologized gazing sadly into his eyes. Daniel couldn't take seeing that look in her eyes and held her closer as he leaned his forehead against her and smoothed her hair.

"Just be more careful okay," Daniel encouraged as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as he guided her to the women's locker room so that she could change then out of the base and to his car.

Once inside his car, Daniel looked sidewise at Sam. She had rested the side of her head on window, her hand helping to support it, her eyes kept fluttering open and closed and he knew that she was exhausted and fighting sleep. He couldn't blame her after all that's happened today.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place or go home to yours?" he probed giving her the option, as he put his keys in the ignition.

"Don't want to go home, too lonely there, all alone," she mumbled half asleep, the medication Janet had given her earlier kicking in and Daniel wondered if she understood half of what she was saying. She just seemed so out of it, so beaten down that it broke his heart to see her like this.

"Okay," he agreed then turned on the car and began the ride back to his place.

Now at his house, Daniel parked in the driveway.

He got his keys ready to open the front door, then got out and walked around his car to open the door for Sam, who was fast asleep against the passenger seat and he found that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He sighed bending forward so that he could scoop her up in his arms as gently as he could, careful not to wake her, surprised and concerned by how light she felt, then shut the door with the his foot and made his way to the front door of his house. He managed to open it with little difficulty and shut the door closed with his foot.

He gazed down at her with fondness and all the love he felt for her in his eyes as he made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom then carefully laid her down on his bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead while making sure that her head was supported with one of his big fluffy pillows then pulled back and took her shoes off shoes before doing the same and climbed on the bed with her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer then kissed her cheek.

"I love you and I'm going to show you just how much in these next two weeks, I promise! Goodnight Sam," he whispered in her ear as he tucked a lock of hair that seemed to shine with the moonlight coming through the window and falling down on them, behind her ear and he couldn't resist stealing a quick taste of her lips before relaxing against her, holding her to him protectively then pulled the overthrow blanket over them and closed his eyes, joining her in sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Once again, please let me know if you are enjoying the story! I really appreciate it! Really!**


	5. In Times of DarknessThereIsStillSunshine

**Chapter five**: In times of darkness there is still sunshine

When Sam awoke the next morning, she blinked, confused about where she was, until she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, it made her feel safe and loved. She then remembered that Daniel had rescued her from the infirmary and smiled at the memory. She wondered why he didn't take her to her place, but it didn't matter. This was much better then waking up alone. She turned over so that she could face him and he easily accommodated her movements. "Good morning!" he whispered and opened his eyes, holding her even closer to him as if she could disappear at any second.

"Morning!" she yawned and stretched herself out across the bed as Daniel got out of it and stretched his arms above his head and yawned himself. She looked up from her spot on the bed and gave him a smile and sat up. Daniel returned the smile as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and bent down to give her a good morning kiss and straightened up as he pulled away beaming.

"Hungry?" he probed running his fingers through her hair.

Sam nodded wishing that Daniel would never stop touching her this way. It felt so good. She captured his hand before he pulled it away and started kissing his fingers and looked up and shivered at seeing the intense desire in his eyes, "breakfast sounds good." He smiled and helped her off the bed. They did their morning routine, taking turns to use the bathroom, and then walked hand in hand downstairs to the kitchen.

Daniel pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and pulled the chair closer to the table and watched him as he rummaged through the cupboards, "so is there anything specific that you would like this morning?"

"Whatever you want will be fine with me, Daniel," she replied leaning her head in her hand as she rested her arms on the table and watched him make breakfast and smiled at his hospitality.

He turned around from the stove with pan of bacon and eggs in his hands and made his to the table to fill their plates. He then made some toast and placed the plate in the middle of the table. The coffee pot went off and he smiled as he went to grab it and offered her a cup, which she eagerly accepted and he smiled some more as he poured her a cup then poured himself some. He then put the coffee pot back in the holder and returned to the table and sat down across from Sam, who was already eating her breakfast. He gave her a smile and started eating himself.

"What would you like to do today, Sam?" Daniel probed as he handed the plate he just washed to Sam so that she could rinse it. He tried telling her that it was no trouble and that he was used to doing the dishes on his own, but she would have none of it. He was thankful for the help anyhow.

"I was thinking, it's been awhile since I went swimming, in a real swimming pool and I kind of miss it," she responded rinsing the last dish and placed it in the dish holder then turned to Daniel, who was grinning at the idea.

"That's a great idea, Sam! Sounds like fun to me! And it's been awhile since I've seen you in a real bathing suite," he replied closing his eyes, picturing Sam in a hot number bikini. Sam playfully hit his arm and he opened his eyes and found her blushing, but grinning mischievously. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard, until they had to break apart for air. Daniel pulled her closer and they both snuggled into each other, never wanting to be separated.

"God Sam, I love you!" he expressed pulling her in for another kiss, this one softer and gentler. He never wanted this to end.

"I love you too, Daniel! More than I thought that I could ever love anyone," she retuned his feelings as she pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder and started running her fingers through his hair and smiled as she felt him mimic her movements.

They pulled apart and gazed deeply into each others eyes and inched closer until their lips were hovering over the others and Daniel grinned as he gripped her waist firmly, but gently with his hands and pulled her even closer and devoured her mouth with his.

Sam pulled away a couple minutes later and ran her fingers down his face and down his chest, "I just remembered that I didn't bring my swimming suite with me. How about we go to my house and get it and then go swimming?" she requested trying hard not kiss Daniel again.

"Now," Daniel's groaned at the feeling of Sam's fingers playing on chest. He gripped her hand and held it against his heart and rubbed his thumb against the top of it. He wanted her to know how she affected him. How she made his heart beat faster and faster every time she was near him.

She looked up from where he had placed her hand on his heart that she could feel beating wildly in his chest and blushed, her eyes glistening happily to know that she was the cause of it. She lifted her free hand to caress his cheek. "There's no time like the present Daniel. The sooner we get there, the longer we can stay and have fun." She winked and forced herself to break free from his arms.

Daniel smiled at that and reluctantly aloud her to break free of his arms. He wanted to hold onto her forever, "all right! Let me go get my swimming trunks and then we can go." Sam nodded as he turned around and made his way back upstairs to get his swimming trunks. He then remembered the medication, which Janet wanted him to make sure Sam took every morning and night. He went to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer which he had placed them in before going to sleep last night and took them out. His eyes misted over knowing that these might be the last two weeks that would have to spend with her and he couldn't stop a few tears from escaping his eyes. He wiped them away hastily as he closed the drawer and left the room. He didn't want her to know that he'd been crying. She's been in a good mood today and he didn't want to spoil it.

He found her in the living room waiting by the door. He smiled and made his way to her. Something in her eyes told him that she knew something was wrong. He shook his head and clutched the medication as he held them out to her, "Janet wanted me to give you these. She says they should help with your headaches and that I should make sure that you take one each morning and night."

She smiled grimly in understanding. "Alright, wait here. I'll be right back," she said taking the medications from him and headed to the kitchen. She poured herself a quick glass of water and took out one of the pills. She put it in her mouth and then gulped it down quickly with the water. She then decided to put the medications away later and set them down on the kitchen's counter and went back to living room and to where Daniel waiting for her by the door and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her brief smile back and then opened the door for her. She laced their fingers together on the way out and he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek as they made their way down the steps. She blushed as he opened the car door for her then walked around the other side to his and opened it. He tossed his trunks in the back seat then got in and started the car.

When they got arrived at Sam's house, Daniel let Sam open the car door herself this time and he held out his hand for her as they made their way inside. She took his hand and gave him a mischievous smile before opening the door. She grabbed the neck collar of his shirt and pulled him inside with her then kicked the door shut behind them.

Now inside, Sam pushed Daniel against the door, but not as roughly as to hurt him. She could never hurt him, he meant too much to her. She placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled his head down so that she could ravage his mouth with hers, while running her fingers down his body until they reached his chest and was tempted to pull his shirt over his head, but somehow managed to restrain herself, if she did that, there would be no way that they would be going swimming today, and she really wanted to do that. He moaned appreciatively as he grabbed her by the waist and swung them around so that she was now the one pinned up against the door and started placing kisses on her face and slowly trailed them down her neck.

"Daniel!" she moaned bucking against him, which made Daniel lose all sense of self control and he lifted her up, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her to the couch. He grinned down at her and tossed her playfully on top of the cushions. Sam giggled, holding her stomach and grinned back, her eyes lighting up as she sat up and grabbed him by the neck collar again then pulled him down with her and kissed him, hard.

"God, Sam! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Daniel probed as broke the kiss and made him self more comfortable on top of her, his eyes telling her all the things that words failed to say, hoping that she'd understand how much he loved her.

She traced the outline of his cheek delicately with her fingers and nodded, her eyes staring to sting with unshed tears. "I think I have a pretty good idea, because you're doing the same to me, Daniel, every second that I'm with you. I just wish that I'd have realized how I felt sooner. When I think about all the time I've wasted," Daniel silenced her by placing a finger against her lips, which she pressed a light feather kiss against and captured her hand that was on his cheek before she could pull it away and kissed her palm, then each and every one of her fingers. Sam pulled herself up into a sitting position besides him so that she could wrap her arms around him and pulled him in for a tight hug. Call it clingy if you want, but that's how she felt now. She didn't ever want to let him go, but in the end knew that she had too. She pushed the thought out of her head as quickly as it came and forced herself to break free of him and stood from the couch. Her cheeks still felt like they were on fire and she smiled down at Daniel, who gave her smile back.

"You are just too irresistible when you're blushing Sam," Daniel voiced as he too rose from the couch and pulled her in for a brief kiss then pulled away, his eyes twinkling into hers and he had to force himself to let go of her. "Well, if we're going to go to go swimming, you had better get your suite on so we can go before we have no desire to leave the house. Which wouldn't be a bad thing mind you, it's just that I was really looking forward to seeing you in a bikini," Daniel joked and laughed as Sam punched his arm playfully again then rubbed it in mock hurt.

Sam eyes sparkled at that and she gave him another grin, nodding. She then kissed his cheek and brushed her shoulder against his as she moved passed him and made her way up the stairs.

Daniel turned around and watched her head up the stairs, thinking what a lucky guy he was to have such a great friend and now girlfriend and he prayed every night, would be lover, like Sam. He didn't know how he would be able to live without her. He walked to the door and leaned his back against it while wrapping his arms protectively around himself. His eyes misted over and blinked back his tears just thinking about it. He heard Sam coming down the stairs a few minutes later and let his arms dangle at his sides as he put back on the mask and tried to hide just how much that she was going to die was hurting him, but he knew by the look on Sam's face that she could tell that something was wrong and thankfully didn't ask him what it was. She probably just didn't want to be reminded. He was grateful nonetheless and opened the door for her.

She gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his shoulder as she walked passed him and out the door. He gave her an assuring smile back as she looked over her shoulder waiting for him. He then slipped the rest of the way outside and closed the door behind him. She handed him the house keys and he locked it for her then handed them back to their owner as he turned. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to the sunlight shining down on them. It was really beautifully out today; hardly a cloud in the clear blue sky and you can hear the birds chirping in the back ground. But what made the day even more beautiful was that he going to be spending it with Sam, who stuck out her hand for him and he gratefully accepted the invitation and laced their fingers together and they walked back to his car.

"I'm really looking forward to this. What about you?" Sam probed as she got in and buckled herself up then looked to driver's seat seeing Daniel doing the same. He tossed her a smile from the side.

"Very, I for one can't wait," he then turned his attention back to the steering wheal and started the car. Sam waited until he placed both hands on the wheal before linking her arms through his and snuggled the side of her head into his shoulder. Daniel smiled at the contact and kissed her on top of the head before looking over his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway and drove them to the nearest swimming pool.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please let me know if you are enjoying the story by reviewing! They really mean a lot to me!**


	6. Surprise!

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter not as sad as the last few were! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter six:** Surprise!

After a great afternoon at the pool, Daniel took Sam back home so that she can change and get some things to take to his place. It was agreed that she stay with him for the next two weeks. She wouldn't have had it any other way. After they got some of her stuff, they drove back to Daniel's house where they were trying to figure out what to make for dinner, but luckily for them, they didn't have to decide.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel went to answer it, already having a feeling of who it might be. He opened the door and was not surprised to find his other two teammates on the other side. Teal'c was holding the two pizza boxes, but what left him stunned is that Jacob was with them, who was holding a case of beer and a another case of diet soda.

"Are you just going to stand there all night, looking like a fish, Daniel? Or are you going to let us in so that Carter can see the surprise we brought her and before the pizza gets cold." Daniel shook his head and ushered them inside.

"Sam! Jack and Teal'c are here and they brought a surprise for you, a big one, I'd say!" he called into the kitchen as the other three made them-selves comfortable in the living room.

"I hardly call pizza a surpr…" she was saying as she made her way to the living room and froze when she saw her dad taking off his jacket and handed it to Daniel, who hung it up. "Dad!" she cried and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and he held her back tightly.

"I came as quickly as I could! Luckily, I wasn't on a mission when the SGC got a hold of the Tok'ra and they contacted me right away," Jacob explained as he pulled back, but kept her at arms length and gave her a bright smile, "but never mind that. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine dad, Daniel's been taking good care of me. I have to practically beg him in order for him to let me help with the dishes or clean anything," she complimented in her own way.

"Really," Jacob looked over her shoulder at Daniel and gave him an appreciative look. Daniel blushed and looked away then escaped to the kitchen. Jacob looked back down at Sam, who was also blushing, but trying in vein to hide it from him. He eventually put two and two together and, "Sammie, is something going on between you and Daniel that I should know about? I promise I won't get upset if there is. I really like him and I always thought he'd be perfect for you."

Sam was shocked to say the least. She had no idea that her dad considered Daniel as an ideal boyfriend for her, but was grateful that he didn't disapprove of him, "Um, yeah there is, but only since yesterday. How long can you stay?" she added in an attempt to stray from the subject. It was a little awkward talking about her relationship with Daniel with her dad.

Jacob moved a little away from her, but still kept close by as he answered, "until the Tok'ra need me, but I told them not to contact the SGC for me unless it was absolutely necessary. I want to be here for my little girl!"

"So, let me get one thing straight Jacob," Jack interrupted holding a slice of pizza. "You of all people wanted these two to get together?" he probed waving back and forth between the kitchen and Sam with his free hand then took a bite of his pizza with the other.

Jacob turned to him with a mischievous grin and playful eyes. "Yes Jack! The first time I saw Danny with my Sammie, I knew he was the one for her. Not to mention that they'd make an adorable couple! I'd be proud to call him, son!"

Sam was positively glowing red by now with embarrassment.

Jack was grinning like a fool, and nearly dropped his pizza on the floor, "well all be dammed! Yet another father of the bride, the Daniel Jackson charm has seduced!" he took another bite of his pizza, still sgrinning.

"I heard that Jack! And Sam is not my bride yet! Though, I'm hoping someday she will be," Daniel shouted as he came back in from the kitchen. Jack looked away as if he's done nothing wrong and drank more of his beer.

"I suppose you heard what I said about you too? And, I just want you to know that I meant every word of it Daniel," Jacob encouraged. Daniel was very touched to have Sam's dad approval of his relationship with his daughter. And when he said that he'd be proud to call him his son…

"I did and it means a lot to me Jacob, really!" Daniel gave him a smile as he sat down on the couch next to Jack and held his arm out for Sam, who gingerly sat on his lap and he hugged her from behind while resting his chin on her shoulder. She was still blushing and he wondered if it was because she was uncomfortable showing affection with him in front of her dad. He was uncomfortable at first too, until he heard him give his approval from the kitchen. He glanced sideways at Jack, who looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes, but grinning nonetheless, and then at Teal'c, who was sitting on the other side of Jack. He raised an eyebrow, but looked pleased. He then glanced back up at Jacob, who sat down on the arm chair in front of them. He could tell that there was more Sam's dad wanted to talk to him about, but wasn't going to worry about it just yet.

"Pizza, Jacob? I don't know how you can go so long without the stuff?" Jack probed trying to break the silence as he offered the box to the Tok'ra. Jacob smiled and stood up briefly so that he could grab a slice then sat back down. He took a bite and smiled in Sam and Daniel's direction.

"You get used to it Jack! Pizza's never been number one on the top of my favorite food list anyway," Jacob retorted playfully while taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"You're kidding me right? I thought it was everyone's favorite food!" Jack complained not knowing how anyone can not like pizza.

"Only in your head Jack and I happen to agree with Jacob on this one. I for one prefer Chinese," Daniel backed Jacob up, who gave him a grin.

"You would," Jack retorted then looked at Sam. "What about you Carter, I know you love pizza just as much as I do?"

Sam shook her head, "sorry sir, I am fond of pizza, but I agree with Daniel. I prefer Chinese myself."

"Oh, for crying out loud, the two of you really are made for each other!" Jack rubbed his forehead as if his brain hurt.

"Pizza is my favorite Tau'ri food, O'Neill," Teal'c interrupted.

"Thank you, Teal'c!" Jack gave him a grateful smile then glanced between Sam and Daniel and Jacob. "At least someone agrees with me."

Sam and Daniel grinned at each other then at Jacob, who grinned back and Jack realized that they had just ganged up on him. He glared at them, but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Do you find something humorous, O'Neill?" Teal'c probed taking a sip of the diet soda.

"Never mind Teal'c," he said going back to his pizza. He was glad that his best friend and second in command were finally getting their act together. He just wished they had more time to explore their new relationship. He decided to for-go his talk with Carter, since they had already found each other. He just worried about Daniel. He knew he was going to be devastated when this was all over and there was no telling what he would do. He sighed and decided not think about it right now and just enjoy the moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please let me know if you are enjoying the story!**


	7. What hurts the most

**Chapter Seven: **What hurts the most?

After the four members' of SG-1 had their share of pizza and chatted for awhile. Sam felt the energy draining from her body and sagging against Daniel a little with her head rested on his shoulder. She yawned and Daniel suggested that she go to bed, but she felt it was rude to do so when they had guest over and shook her head.

Jack can take a hint and said that they should also take Jacob and Teal'c back to the base and then head to bed them-selves. They helped clean everything up, before making their way to the door.

"Thanks for the pizza!" Sam thanked as they headed for the door. Daniel opened it for them and Teal'c stepped outside and waited for the Colonel and Jacob.

"No problem! Just take care of yourselves okay and get plenty of rest Carter. That's an order!" Jack replied turning more serious. Jacob smiled and moved forward to give his daughter a hug and shook Daniel's hand and told him to take of his little girl and to take care of himself as well. Jack joined Teal'c outside and waited for him.

"I'd like for you and Daniel to come to the base tomorrow when you feel up to it, Sam. I want to try using the healing device as soon as possible," Jacob requested as he pulled back to stand in front of the doorway.

Sam and Daniel nodded and Jacob gave them a smile before turning around and stepped down the steps to join Jack and Teal'c outside. They waived each other goodbye as the threesome made their way to Jacks car. The two love birds waited till their friends and dad got in the car before shutting the door and made their way up the stairs.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I swear that Jack had a talk with your dad about trying to get us together before they came over here," Daniel theorized as they walked into his bedroom. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

"You mean like an intervention? I didn't think the colonel had it in him, but I'm glad he did, if it's true! I'm glad my dad doesn't disapprove of my relationship with you. Though it doesn't really surprise me, he's always liked you," Sam expressed while changing into her pajamas. Daniel gave her smile as he stood so that he can change into his boxers and threw on a green T-Shirt. She climbed into bed before him under the covers and he shortly followed. He gathered her into his arms from behind and buried his chin into her the base of her neck.

"You okay?" he probed pressing a light feather kiss against her skin and felt her shiver a little in his arms. He was worried about how she was handling this. Knowing that she was going to die and leaving everyone she loved behind. He prayed using the healing device was going to work, but didn't want to get his hopes up and he wanted to help Sam come to terms with everything and possibly make her death less painful for her. He didn't like to think about it, but he knew he had to, to help her through it.

"I'm fine!" she replied. Daniel felt her back stiffen a bit and knew she was lying.

"Sam?" he urged her to talk to him while smoothing her hair away from her eyes. He felt her sigh as she turned on her back in his arms and stared blankly up at the ceiling, He propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down into her eyes worriedly.

"I'm scared Daniel, I shouldn't be, but I am! I don't want to die! I don't want to leave my family with whom I'm finally starting to grow deep bonds with. I don't want to leave my friends, but most of all I don't want to leave you behind! You've already lost too much and I can't bear to be the cause of your suffering. That's what hurts the most Daniel! I don't want you to fall to pieces because of me. Maybe it would be for the best if when we return to the base tomorrow; I should stay there until my time is up. I don't want you to get hurt again!" Sam sniffed and turned her eyes away from Daniel. He couldn't describe the emotion that enveloped him at her words. Knowing that she feared leaving him behind more than her own death sent a wave of warmth rushing through him, yet at the same time, leaving behind a stabbing ache of pain that he believed would never truly go away, if they were unable to save her.

He smoothed the back of his fingers across her cheek and bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you Sam! And I'd rather have five to six weeks with you then none at all. Don't worry about me okay," he tried to assure her. She gave him a smile and reached up a hand to cup his cheek to bring his lips down to meet hers for a brief kiss.

"I love you too and I'm sorry! It's just that," Daniel pressed a finger to her lips cutting her off.

"No, Sam! Let's not think any more about it tonight. I believe Jack ordered you to get plenty of rest and he'll most likely kill me if he sees you the least bit tired tomorrow. So close your eyes and I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning. Then we'll get ready and go to the base to see your dad and have breakfast with him and the other's in the commissary," Daniel told her and Sam was too tired too argue. She closed her eyes and Daniel smiled as he laid his head down next to hers. He then reached over to turn the lamp off then snuggled back against her. He waited until he knew she had fallen asleep before allowing his eyes to close as well and joined her.

_Daniel opened his eyes and blinked in confusion at his surroundings. He was standing in front of a massive graveyard with broken tombstones and statues all over the ground. Destruction was everywhere as far his eyes could see. He looked up at the sky which had turned dark and grey and there was lighting, but no rain. He wondered what the heck was going on. There was a bright flash of white light that surrounded him and he had to cover his eyes for a second before looking in front of him to see the light transform into the reason why he was still alive. _

"_Oma?" he probed wondering what she was doing here. He wanted to move closer, but found that his feet wouldn't let him and sighed in frustration, "what's going on?" _

"_You must not let the one you care for above all others, the one called, "Samantha Carter", perish!" she warned moving closer to him. _

"_How did you know she was ill?" he probed not liking where this conversation was going. She gave him a look and he realized it was a stupid question. _

"_You must not let her perish, or the child of the prophecy will not be born and this will be earth's future," she tried to explained waving her arms at the level of destruction that Daniel suddenly knew that the Gau'uld were responsible for. Daniel sighed, he didn't understand. _

"_I don't understand," he voiced shaking his head. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Oma gave him a little smile. _

"_You will! The power to heal her is within you. Your child will also have that power and is destined for greatness. And that is all I can tell you, I must go now," she informed then transformed back into light and started to float away. _

"_Wait! How I can heal her, please you have to tell me!" Daniel's cry fell upon deaf ears and Oma was gone. He sighed and looked down at the grave he had been standing in front of and stumbled backwards after reading the name upon it._

"_No!" That's when he woke up. _

Daniel's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was breathing heavily and he rubbed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Once his breathing had returned back to normal somewhat, he looked down at Sam and sighed in relief that she was all right, at least for now. He smoothed the back of his fingers against her cheek before climbing out of bed, trying to be careful not to disturb her and headed for the bathroom.

He turned the faucet on in the sink as he looked into the mirror and splashed some cold water on his face a few times. He turned it off after he was done and continued to look in the mirror as he let the water drip from his skin. His mind was still on the disturbing dream he just had. He knew it was a warning from, Oma. She had told him that he had the power to heal Sam, but he couldn't see how. He sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight and left the bathroom.

He went to find a few candles where he kept them and went downstairs to the living room. He lit the candles and sat down in the corner, in a meditation position, and remembered the techniques Teal'c had taught him. He cleared his mind of all thought and concentrated on the fire. He tried to make it go out with his mind to test the power that Oma said he possessed, but nothing happened. He gave it another try and lifted his hand in the air.

He concentrated hard a few moments longer before blowing on his hand and was left stunned as some kind of magical energy flew from his palm and put out the candles. He stared at his hand in wonderment as he stood. He then grabbed the candles and put them away. Encouraged by his success in making the candles go out, he now wanted to try something else that wasn't so easy. He wanted to get an object to come to him without actually picking it up. His eyes landed on the vase on the coffee table and he lifted his hand at the object. He closed his eyes to try and find the power, then opened them and tried mentally calling for the object, but it didn't work. He tried again, but still nothing happened. He sighed, frustrated and ran his hand down his face.

He decided to give it a rest for the night and plopped down on the couch. He made himself comfortable and picked up the remote. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. He settled for the news, but he couldn't focus his attention on it. His mind kept drifting to Sam and he found himself crying.

"Sam!" he sobbed and finally let his emotions get the better of him and began sobbing uncontrolably into his pillow and prayed to god that he wasn't about to lose her. He just couldn't.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: As you can see, I changed the plot a little, but I hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far and much more is to come. And please, feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	8. An unexpected discovery

**A/N: Wow! Six reviews for the last chapter. Thanks a bunches to those who reviewed! They really mean a lot to me. Hope you all like this chapter. This is where it starts getting to the more interesting stuff, but it's still full of Sam/Daniel fluffiness. They are such a great pairing! Not to mention, the cutest!**

**Chapter Eight:**An Unexpected Discovery

Sunlight filtered through the widows of Daniel's bedroom, landing on Sam's face as she lay sprawled out comfortably on the bed. She groaned, opening her eyes. She glared at the sun for waking her up before turning over, hoping to snuggle up against Daniel and pushed herself up worriedly when she found his space on the bed empty. She called his name, wondering where he had gone. When he didn't answer. She threw a robe on and her slippers before forcing herself out of bed. She felt a little light headed as she made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

She sighed in relief at finding Daniel laying on the couch with his arm dangling off the side. She wondered why he had slept down here and not with her in his bed, but tried not to let it bother her. She walked slowly to the couch and peered down at his sleeping form with concern. He seemed troubled as if he were having an awful nightmare. He mumbled something she couldn't hear as he turned on his side now facing her and Sam felt for him. His eyes were sore and blotchy as if he'd been crying most of the night. And she felt terrible knowing it was most likely because of her.

She reached out a hand to wake him, but he caught her wrist before she could touch his face. She paused, startled for a second as he opened his eyes and she wanted to cry at how heartbroken they looked as they searched hers.

"Don't leave me! Please Sam," he pleaded, his voice was hoarse and she feared that he may start crying again. She sighed using her other hand to cup his cheek and smiled warmly, trying to comfort him. She decided then that she wasn't going to let this thing beat her. They had pulled through the odds more times than she can count and they can do it again. There had to be a way and they would find it.

"I won't Daniel, I swear it. We've beaten the odds how many times before? And we can do it again. I won't leave you. I can't. Especially, not now," she tried to assure him as much as herself.

"Promise?"

Sam smiled again, now cupping both of his cheeks in the palms of her hands as she bent down besides the couch in front of him and moved forward to press her lips briefly against his and pulled back a little.

"I promise, Daniel. I won't leave you."She so desperately wanted to believe her own words, but she knew that Daniel needed to hear that she just wasn't going to give up and that she was going to fight it with everything she had. Daniel nodded, sitting up and helped her sit besides him on the couch and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest and buried his fingers into her hair as he gave her a more proper good morning kiss. It seemed to have cheered him up some by the way he was smiling at her as they broke the kiss and she smiled just as brightly back.

"I love you! You know that right?" he said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes still seemed troubled, but they were now shining happily also.

"I know and I love you too! So much," she returned his feelings as she wrapped her arms around him and they just sat there in a comfortable silence for a little bit before silently agreeing that it was time to get ready to head for the base so that they could have breakfast with her dad, Teal'c and Jack in the commissary.

Once Sam and Daniel arrived at the base, they made their way straight to the commissary to find the others already at one of the tables waiting for them. They were a little late. They got stuck in traffic and Daniel called to tell them that they would be.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty and prince charming? We were close to start eating without you guys, ya know," Jack teased once he noticed their presence, giving them a tiny smile.

"Very funny Jack. You know we got stuck in traffic," Daniel retorted irritatingly as he pulled up two chairs for him and Sam. Sam made herself comfortable besides her dad as Daniel sat on the other side of her across from Jack and Teal'c.

"Well someone sure seems to be in a bad mood. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Danny?" Jack inquired looking down at the plate of waffles that had just been set down in front of him. He rubbed his hands together excitingly and his eyes lit up like a little kid would and exclaimed, "All right, waffles!" He picked up his fork and started digging in like he hasn't eaten in days.

He stopped noticing the weird looks the others were giving him and shrugged his shoulder, "What? I'm hungry!" He started digging again without waiting for a response.

"Yes, we can see that," Jacob stated shaking his head wondering when was the last time Jack ate or if he just loved waffles too much then turned to Sam to ask her how she was doing, but noticed that Daniel was playing with his food. He had his elbow on the table with the side of his head resting against the palm of his hand. Sam must of sensed his distraction also cause she turned to him and rubbed his back tenderly.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Sam inquired worriedly. He turned his head and gave her a smile. She knew that he didn't want her to worry about him, but she couldn't help it.

"If fine, Sam. I just have some things on my mind is all," he said going back to his waffles and took a bite. He knew that she was worried about him and he didn't want to worry her any further by not eating. She still seemed concerned but didn't question him any more about it and turned her attention back to her dad.

"So, have the Tok'ra had success in healing tumors with the hand device before?" she probed curiously. Jacob shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. We've always used implantation of a symbiote for that I'm afraid, but only if requested. This will be the first test on a human subject," Jacob replied sadly, hoping that it will work.

"Please Jacob, don't use the word test as if Sam is some kind of lab rat!" Daniel spit out venomously as he turned to the father and daughter and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes glaring at the older man warningly.

"Daniel, what's gotten into you?" Sam questioned surprised at his sudden anger toward her dad. Surly he must know that thats not what he meant at all. Daniel seemed to calm down and looked surprised at himself for the outburst and she knew that he didn't mean the words he had just said. He shook his head at himself and stood from the table while looking down Jacob apologetically.

"I'm sorry Jacob! I just, I need to be alone for a little while. I'm going to go to my office to work on a few translations. I just need some time alone to think." He gazed down at Sam to try and assure her that he was okay through his eyes and reached out to caress her cheek, "I'll see you later okay?"

Sam nodded wondering what was bothering him so, "Okay!"

Daniel gave her a little smile, removing his hand, then turned and left.

"What was that about?" Jack inquired sounding worried. Sam turned to him and shrugged wondering the same thing and hoped that Daniel would talk to her later tonight about what was troubling him.

Jacob suspected that Daniel needed a fatherly presence to talk to about all thats been going on and decided that now would be as good as time as any.

"I'll talk to him," he said giving Sam's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I'll come with you," she stated getting up from her chair. Jacob shook his head.

"It's a father/son thing Sammie! I think he just needs to talk to someone, who he can look up to as father figure," he disagreed. Sam smiled knowing he was right. She nodded in understanding and sat back down.

Jacob smiled sadly down at his daughter before excusing himself and went to find Daniel and caught up with him at the elevator.

"Hey, Daniel, wait up! We need to talk?" he said in a don't argue with me tone.

"I'm really not in the mood for talking at the moment Jacob. Maybe later," Daniel tried to turn him down as the elevator doors slid open. He gave Jacob a look that said he was sorry as he slipped through the doors, but Jacob wasn't about to let him get away that easy and followed him through. The doors slid back closed behind him and he stood facing the younger man, who was now seeing his daughter.

"Okay kid! What's eating you? And I know it's not about my little girl," Jacob probed folding his arms against his chest.

"It's nothing Jacob! I just want to be left alone for awhile is all," Daniel tried to convince. Jacob shook his head and moved closer.

"Daniel. You can talk to me,ya know. I know I haven't told you before, but you know that me and my son haven't always been that close. And I feel closer to you then I do him right now and I've come to think of you as such. And I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything okay," Jacob expressed. Daniel didn't know what to say. He lifted his hands and squeezed his hopefully future father in law's shoulders thankfully.

"Thank you, Jacob! That really means a lot to me. I want you to know that." He sighed before looking back at Jacob with a change of heart. "All right. I'll tell you, but not here. When we get to my office." Jacob nodded understandingly and Daniel hit the elevator button to his floor destination and off they went.

Once inside Daniel's office, Jacob took the seat in front of the desk full of papers and stacks of books and Jacob had to grin at the mess, "So I take it you don't do much spring cleaning around here?"

"Nope, I save my energy for the Spring Cleaning thats do at home and besides, I pretty much remember everything is this way," Daniel replied grinning a little as he made his way around his desk and sat down in the chair, now facing Jacob.

Jacob smiled then turned more serious, "Are you ready to talk about what's bothering you now?"

Daniel nodded, "Only if you promise not to tell anyone. Especially, not Sam. I want to tell her myself."Jacob nodded and Daniel sighed. He folded his across his chest as he leaned backwards in his chair a little and continued, "I had dream. Well more like a warning actually. From Oma."

"She's the ancient that helped you ascend right?" Jacob probed. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah and she said that I had the power to heal Sam," Daniel replied a little sarcastically leaving out the part about how their child would also have that power. He didn't want to get Jacob's hopes up yet.

"Well, you were an ancient for a little over a year. Maybe some of their powers or whatever you want to call it is still within you," Jacob theorized shifting in his chair a little. Daniel smiled.

"I know it is. Last night I decided to put it to the test. I lit some candles and tried to put them out with my mind. But found that if I concentrate and use my hand and blow on it. Some kind of magically energy flew from my palm and blew them out. It was a little freaky actually," Daniel tried to explain, twisting and turning a little in his chair.

"Sounds like magic; like you see on TV."

Daniel smiled at that and nodded, "It's just that it's really frustrating me, because I know that I can heal her, but when I try something, 'Magical' as you put it, out of the blue. It just doesn't work."

"I think it'll just take some time. Lot's of practice. You know, to make it work on command," Jacob tried to comfort.

"Sam doesn't have a lot of time," Daniel snapped at Jacob, who looked down sadly. Daniel sighed and lowered his eyes shamefully. "I'm sorry Jacob! It's just that..."

"No Daniel, don't. I know your just worried about Sam. We all are. Just don't think that you're the only one suffering because of this. She's my little girl and I love her very much and I'm glad that she has someone like you to look after her," Jacob paused and tried to calm his emotions before looking deep into Daniel's eyes.

"I know you love and care about my daughter very much and I'm very grateful for that, but do you think you can handle it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think you can handle watching my Sammie dying in front of your very eyes. Maybe it would be better if she stay here, in the infirmary, in her condition," Jacob suggested. Daniel couldn't believe his ears.

"Jacob, I've already had this conversation with Janet and she agreed to let Sam stay with me for the next two weeks. I don't think she wants to spend all the time she has left cooped up inside on a medical bed. Do you?" Daniel argued, glaring a little. Jacob shook his head.

"I'm just saying that it might be easier for both of you if..."

"No Jacob, Sam's staying with me. At least for the next two weeks. We've already cleared it with

General Hammond. I'm sorry!" Daniel said determinedly ending the argument. Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Okay, no need to bite my head off there, Danny. You can't blame an old guy for worrying about his only little girl's welfare. She can stay with you. It's okay, really. I know it would make her happy and my children's' happiness is all that really matters to me," Jacob apologized pushing himself out of his chair and getting to his feet. Daniel couldn't help but give him a brief smile before frowning a little.

"I know it'll be hard, but I can handle it. I've seen her in more serious conditions before and she's always managed to pull through and it's no different this time. She'll make it. I know she will. She has too," Daniel encouraged himself more than him.

"That's the spirit Daniel. My Sammie is a strong one, she she's a fighter. We just have to believe that she'll pull through it together," Jacob replied giving him a smile as he gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Their eyes locked and a deep look of understanding and respect past through each others eyes. But what touched Daniel the most was the look of love that a father usually reserves for a son or a daughter and he knew that he was telling the truth when he thought of him as a son.

"Well, I better get back to the others and leave you to your thinking," Jacob said removing his hand from Daniel's shoulder and turned to leave, but Daniel called him back. He turned back around questioningly.

Daniel pushed himself out of his chair and made his way around his desk until he was facing Jacob and without warning threw his arms around the older/wiser man.

Jacob was left stunned at first by the younger man's sudden actions, but smiled nonetheless and held his hopefully future son in law back in a light fatherly embrace and patted the back of his head comfortingly. He started shaking a little and Jacob could tell that he was holding back tears.

"There, there, Danny. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see," Jacob tried to comfort pulling away a bit.

"I hope you're right Jacob. I really do," Daniel replied trying to take hold of his emotions as he returned to his desk and sat down.

"Hey, call me dad," Jacob said sincerely, giving him a smile. He turned around leaving Daniel smiling briefly after him before going to work and hopefully lose himself in the history of the ancient cultures he was currently studying to try and get his mind off of everything for a little while, but it was just so hard not to think about Sam and her terminal condition. Even while reading. A few tears made their way down his cheeks and splashed on the page he was on, getting it wet and smearing the ink a little. He growled frustratingly at himself. He snapped the book shut and threw it against the wall. Watching as it slid down the paint covered surface and landed with a little thump on the floor. He was surprised at the little damage that was done to such an old book as it landed.

'_Damn you Daniel Jackson, get a hold of yourself! You are no good to Sam like this,_' he silently berated himself for losing control. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. He knew that he wasn't going to get any work done in this state and decided to catch up with the others. He went to pick up the book he threw and started to walk back to his desk to put it back, when it suddenly just flew from his hand and landed on the book and papered covered surface.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise by what just happened. He lifted his hand towards the book again and mentally called for it. Nothing. He sighed, giving it another try. Instead of calling for it this time. He reached out his hand towards it, imagining that he was walking over to pick up. He opened his eyes and smiled in success when he saw the book hovering a little in the air. Taking another chance. He imagined the book flying towards him and thats exactly what it did.

He caught the book in his hands thinking that it couldn't be that simple. There has to be more to it than that. Making sure that it wasn't just a fluke. He held the book out in front of him and visualized it flying from his hands and landing on top of the desk again. He was not disappointed. The book floated slowly from his hands this time and landed back to where it had first landed. Still not totally convinced, he turned to one of his artifacts and once again imagined the object flying towards him and it was confirmed that it wasn't just a fluke. The object flew towards him as he imagined it would and he caught it in mid air.

He still couldn't quite believe what was happening. Jacob was right. It felt like magic. And who knows. Maybe it was, but he didn't believe in magic. Except the magic of love. And thats when he realized that thats exactly what he had: The magic of love. And love is what is going to save Sam, his love. His eyes glimmered with new hope and he put the artifact back in its place before rushing out of his office to tell the others what had just happened and about his new abilities and development. Hoping that it wouldn't frighten them enough for them pull away from him. He didn't think he could bear it if that were to happen. He cared about them all very much, but to lose Sam. No. Don't think like that. She'll make it. You'll save her. You know you can.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: I'm glad that people are enjoying my story. It makes me feel accomplished in a way. And I hope to hear from you guys again soon. I really love to know what people are thinking about my stories. So please be kind and leave a review.**


	9. Power of the heart

**Chapter Nine:** Power of the heart

Daniel opened the door of his office to leave in a hurry, nearly bumping into Jack on his way out, but jumped back in time with his eyes widening in surprise, "Oh, hey Jack!"

"Hey yourself, so where you off too in such a hurry?" Jack probed, the shock of having Daniel nearly run into him wearing off quickly. Daniel walked out into the corridor to face his long time friend

"To find you guys actually. Where are the others?" he probed, following Jack as he started walking down the corridor.

"That's what I came to get you for. Carter sent me to fetch you. Her and Jacob are in the infirmary to try the healing device out, but Carter wanted you with her before they put the thing to the test," Jack explained, noticing his friends odd enthusiasm suddenly turn to dread and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "she'll be fine."

Daniel gave his friend a smile before nodding and replied, "I hope so." Jack gave him a brief smile before the two men continued their way to the infirmary in a rush.

Once they entered the infirmary, Daniel hurried to where Sam lay on one of the beds, talking with her dad, who backed away so that he could take his place and he bent forward to caressed her cheek, "how are you doing?"

"Fine, Daniel. Maybe a little tired is all," she replied. Daniel gave her a tiny smile to try and tell her everything is going to be okay, before one of the marines entered and handed Jacob the healing device, who thanked him and placed the device on his hand then moved besides Daniel and gazed down at her worriedly before bowing his head, and lifted it back up as his eyes glowed.

"Forgive me, Jacob is having a hard time with this situation and he feels his emotions may get in the way of controlling the healing device and felt it necessary to turn control over to me for this. And you know this may not work and I feel it important to point out that I just might make the situation worse," Cel'mac voiced his concerns, looking down at Sam, who nodded in understanding.

"How much worse?" Janet interrupted, feeling this might be a mistake if it'll only make the situation worse than it already is.

"It might do the exact opposite of what we're trying to accomplish. Instead of healing the tumor, it may speed up the rate at which it is developing," the Tok'ra explained.

"Could it kill her? If that's the case then I think we should try and find another way," Daniel probed objectively as he held one of Sam's hands, running his thumb in gentle strokes against hers comfortingly.

"I will not lie to you. Yes, it could kill her, but as I understand it. She'll die anyway unless we try. At least this way there's a chance she'll recover." Daniel shook his head looking down at Sam pleadingly.

"Sam, there has to be another way," he pleaded, but Sam shook her head.

"I want him to try it Daniel," she said ending the conversation.

Daniel knew better than to argue with her when she had her mind set on something. He nodded and bent forward to place a tender kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and whispered lovingly in her ear, "I love you Sam!"

Sam smiled up at him, "I love you too!" She gave his hand one last squeeze before turning to Cel'Mac and nodded as she let her head rest against the pillows and said, "let's get this over with." The Tok'ra nodded and Daniel backed away to allow, Cel'Mac more room, but didn't move his eyes from Sam as the Tok'ra lifted his hands with one covered over the other until the device was hovering over her forehead. Cel'Mac closed his eyes as the energy flew from the device and into her forehead.

Her facial expression tightened with pain and Daniel winced, but knew it was important not to interrupt and could only continue to watch for a few more minutes, but snapped his head up in alarm when she gave a whimpered cry, "it hurts."

"I think you should stop, Cel'Mac," he tried to convince. The Tok'ra nodded and lowered the device in his hands before turning control over to Jacob, but it was too late.

Sam sat up hastily, grabbing the sides of her head with her hands and started sobbing and shaking in pain, crying over and over again, "make it stop." Daniel was at her side in an instant, taking hold of her arm and pulled her protectively against himself not caring about their current audience. All that mattered to him was that Sam was hurting and needed him and looked to Janet for help, who nodded and cleared everyone out, but let him stay, on the condition that he had to let Sam go and stand off to the side out of the way as they ran their test.

But Sam's cries for help continued to grow louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to hold and quickly moved to her side.

"Daniel please move out of the way," Janet pleaded with him, trying to steer him out of the way, but he shook her off and bent forward to Sam, taking her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him him.

"Sam, look at me," he stated firmly to get her attention. She lifted her eyes up at him and he could see how much she was hurting and it tore him up inside. He stared back into her eyes with all the love he felt for her and closed his eyes, feeling something strange, yet good within him begin to stir and rise.

Janet could only watch on worriedly as Daniel held her friend protectively against himself and her eyes widened in shock mixed with wonder as his hands began to glow while placing Sam's head between them. They grew brighter and brighter until the energy seemed to have given out and they dimmed back to their normal color and Sam no longer seemed to be in any pain and was leaning heavily against his side as he sat on the bed next to her and let her head loll against his shoulder as he rubbed hers gently and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she made her way up to them and Sam had fallen asleep against his shoulder, "Daniel what did you do?" Daniel looked up at her and disengaged himself from Sam, trying not to wake her and made sure that she was comfortable before getting up and faced Janet with a smile.

"I think you should run another temporal scan and see, I need to be sure if it worked and that she'll be all right now," Daniel requested looking over his shoulder to Sam momentarily before turning back to Janet, who nodded.

She didn't understand what just took place, but thats what they were trying to get started on, to see what damage the healing device had caused, before he interrupted them and told him that it might take a few hours to get the test results back. He nodded, taking a seat on the bed nearest to Sam's, staying out of the way this time, letting them run get work.

A few hours later, Janet got the test results back and called the rest of SG-1 and Jacob back in. She still could not believe her eyes as she stared down at the results she held in her hand. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing there, nor any indication that there was ever a tumor inside Sam's brain. She did not know what to think or know how Daniel had managed to cause such a miracle to happen, but putting all that aside, she truly was thankful and grateful, for her friends recovery. However mysterious it might be.

She looked up as the others gathered around Sam with hope in their eyes and smiled brightly as she said simply, "it's gone."

"You're sure," Daniel probed as he and Sam shared a look and she nodded.

"Positive and there's also no indication that Sam ever had a tumor," she replied, her eyes set on Daniel, before turning to the Colonel as he called for her attention.

"So the healing device worked then. Cool," Janet shook her head at the Colonel then turned back to look at Daniel.

"I don't think it was the healing device Colonel. It was just making things worse," she explained turning back to him again.

"Then what caused this, Doctor?" General Hammond probed, having wanted to see how his head of astrophysics was doing personally and entered a few seconds ago after everyone else did.

"Me..." Daniel answered for her and blushed a little as everyone turned their heads in his direction.

"Excuse me," Jack exclaimed, not buying it.

"It was me Jack, with a little help from Oma of course. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have known about these powers that I have and Sam might of died," Daniel tried to explain, trying to ignore the shocked looks on everyones face, except for Sam, who he's already filled in while Janet was waiting for the test results back. She was weary of it at first, but she loved him and would except him for who and what he was and that alone meant more to him then even these new powers that he posses.

"Please do explain, Daniel Jackson. This sounds most intriguing," Teal'c probed curiously raising an eyebrow at his friend and team mate. He was pleased to hear that Major Carter was going to be all right now.

Daniel smiled at him then nodded and held Sam's hand as he started from the beginning, from the part where, Oma came to warn him in a dream, but still leaving out the part about their future child, feeling that it was too personal to be shared at the moment. He hasn't told Sam yet either, he wanted to tell her when they were alone and he was sure that they weren't going to be over heard or interupted.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please, feedback is always lovely and apreciated**


	10. Sam's doubt

**A/N: Just a little tender moment between Sam & Daniel in this Chapter, but please bear with me! And I'm sorry its so short! I'll try and make the next one a little longer. **

**Chapter Ten:** Sam's doubt

_**A week and a half later**_

"Do you really have to go so soon? I was hoping that we'd be able to spend more time together. And Mark and the kids were really looking foreword to having you over to visit," Sam was currently pleading with her father to stay for awhile longer, which was unlike her, but her recent brush with death had changed her perspective on things a little and she really wanted to spend more time with her dad. Besides that, they had made plans to visit her brother and his family this weekend, but they got a message from the Tok'ra a few hours ago saying that they needed Jacob back as soon as possible and that it was of great importance and that he should return quickly, but being the Tok'ra they wouldn't explain the reason over the radio.

Jacob sighed and gripped his daughters shoulders comfortingly, while looking her in the eye and said, "I have to go Sammie, I know you understand that. And now that I know that you're going to be alright, I have a reason to look forward on comming back here and visit, which I'll try to make it be soon, okay?" Sam lowered her head sadly, but nodded.

"Okay dad, I'll miss you," she said goodbye, pulling him in for a quick hug and backed away. Jacob smiled and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Take care of yourself kid and Daniel too okay," he too said his goodbye's, but Sam knew that there was so much more he wanted to say, but he didn't have the time to.

"I will dad."

Jacob gave her a smile, while letting go of her shoulders and turned to face the event horizon. He headed up the ramp before looking back once to give Sam a smile of reassurance, then stepped through the Stargate, which then shut down and Sam sighed, before exiting the embarkation room in search of Daniel. She really needed a hug right now and she knew that he would be more than happy to provide one.

Daniel was in his office, working on translating the language on a few of the tablets, that he had obtained from their current mission, which he had discovered was a very old dialect of Ancient Egyptian, one even older than the one that he grew accustomed to on Abydose. Why he didn't see it before he couldn't say? Maybe his emotional state at the time over Sam was clouding his judgment and he couldn't think clearly, but now that he knew she loved him back and was going to live, he could focus better. She had become like a drug that he needed to breath and he didn't think he would be able to live without her.

Even though that Sam made a full recovery very quickly, the General insisted that SG-1 be on stand-down at least for the next week, but Sam insisted on being able to work on some little projects that had been building up in her lab and he had work to catch up on also, so the General said they could return to light duty and he couldn't be more grateful. But still, he was looking forward to spending some more time alone with Sam.

As if on cue, there was a light tapping at the door and the object of his current thoughts peaked her head inside, "hey, you busy?"

Daniel smiled her way, putting down the tablet and shook his head, "I always have time for you." Sam smiled back and walked inside, making her way around the desk to face him and for one precious moment all they could do was gaze at each other as if in a trance, until Daniel cleared his throat, and breaking the silence probed, "so did your dad leave already? I wish he could have stayed longer."

Sam nodded looking down and Daniel immediately knew what she had come here for and immediately pulled her to himself for a gentle embrace. She hid her head in in his chest while tightening her arms around his waist and it wasn't long until the sobs followed.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. I won't let anything happen to you," he comforted rubbing her back softly, in tender strokes, knowing that she needed this contact right now. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, before lifting her chin up with his fingers, forcing her eyes to meet his, "it's going to be okay." Sam closed her eyes, but nodded. Daniel smoothed the back of her hair softly, and gave her a brief kiss before pulling away, knowing that he had to stop now or that he wouldn't be able to control himself from not touching and kissing her in the way he wanted to.

"Daniel, I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I just hate feeling so vulnerable." She sniffed as they pulled away from each other.

"Sam, you've just had a close call with 'Death' itself, I think its understandable that you should feel vulnerable for a little while afterwards," Daniel tried to comfort, but Sam shook her head in denial.

"I just, don't feel worthy," she confessed, lowering her eyes ashamed and crossed her arms against her chest as if to protect herself.

"Of what?" he probed. He didn't like Sam talking so low about herself. She was worthy of anything in his opinion. She was the strongest and smartest, not to mention the most caring person that he had ever had the privilege to get to know.

"Of you." Daniel blinked. How could she think that she was not worthy of him. She was very worthy. He loved her so much. If anything, he wasn't worthy of her.

"Why do you think that you're not worthy of me?" he probed moving closer to her, but she backed away a little. He halted his movements and sighed, folding his arms across his chest, before looking her in the eye. Making it clear that what he was about to say was the absolute truth, "Now you listen Sam, I love you! And I don't want you thinking so little of yourself because it hurts me when you do that. You are very worthy of me, Sam. You are the brightest, strongest, smartest, not to mention the most beautiful women, I have ever had the privilege to get to know. And if it weren't for you, I highly doubt that I would be the man that I am today. Heck, I probably wouldn't even be alive today if it weren't for you."

Sam shook her head at this, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and explained her reasons, "I don't feel worthy of you because, I mean. Well, look at me. What if I don't get over this? What if I'm like this for rest of my life? An absolute mess."

"Then I hope you'll be an 'Absolute mess', with me for the rest of your life. Our lives," Daniel assured , giving her a bright smile. It must have cheered her up, because she smiled back and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. He captured that in his and kissed her palm tenderly before letting it go.

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" she probed, folding her arms across her chest, still smiling. He shrugged his shoulders, blushing.

"I guess, I'm just a hopeless romantic at heart," he admitted shyly, giving her one last kiss before returning to his seat behind the desk and looked down at the tablets, picking the one he previously held back up.

"Have you been able to translate anything off of those tablets yet?" she probed, chaning the subject and unfolded her arms while she made herself comfortable in the chair across from him. He looked up and nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, it's a very old dialect of Ancient Egyptian," he informed handing her the tablet and quietly observed her with fondness in his eyes, as she held the tablet delicately in her hand as if she were afraid he would get upset if she dropped it and broke it.

"So far I've managed to translate, "child", "Chosen one" and "Ancient".

Because of the words mentioned, he was beginning to wonder, if this had something to do with their future child and what Oma had said, but didn't want to voice his suspicions until he got more from the tablets. And besides, he still hasn't told Sam yet nor anyone else for that matter. He was now afraid that if he did tell her that she may never want a child with him, which he could understand, but he wanted a family of his own so badly someday. He knew that he had to tell her eventually and that it wasn't right to keep something this big from her, but he would wait until the time was right to do so.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please review! They really mean a lot to me!**


	11. Old habits die hard

**A/N:WhiteElfElder, Thanks for the feedback and hope I've explained part of the reasons for Sam's 'insecurities' reasonably and beleavingly enough in this chapter for you.*Grin***

**A/N2:Nexis44,Thanks, I'm glad your still enjoying it. Oh, and I thought the title needed a change and that this one fit the plot of this story better than the other one did. **

**A.N3: Jodiestro, Thanks, I'm trying and glad you think so! **

**Now back to the story... **

**Chapter Eleven: **Old habits die hard

A few days later, Sam was currently in her lab, working on a device that SG-12 had brought back from their recent mission to P3X675, but she found it difficult to concentrate on it, so she decided to give it a break for a bit. She rubbed her forehead, frustrated as she leaned backwards in her chair, wondering what the heck was wrong with her? Why couldn't she concentrate? And why did she feel so helpless, unless she was in Daniels arms or at least in his presence? Surely, her relationship with him hasn't grown to the point where she couldn't bear to go a few hours without being with him. They haven't been together that way for even a month yet. So, why was she so clingy, for lack of a better word at the moment?

Maybe, he just made her feel so safe now with his new found abilities, 'Powers' as one might say, that he has inherited from the Ancients. But he made her feel safe before that, so that couldn't have been the reason. And then, she thought that if she were being completely honest with herself, _'she was afraid, afraid of losing him'._ She hasn't had the best track record when it comes to the men in her life. Everyone she loved, end up dieing, Daniel was already included in that list. Even though he wasn't entirely dead. He may as well have been, since he couldn't interfere in their lives. They were lucky to get him back and she was scared to death that she was going to lose him again.

Okay, so that explains the clingy part, but what about her lack of concentration? Of course, one could say worry played a major role in that part of it. She sighed, getting to her feet and made her way out to get some coffee when she suddenly felt a dizzy spell come on and felt the sickening sensation of bile rising in her throat. She held it back for as long as she could while at the same time clenching her stomach as she ran back into her lab and to the nearest trash can. She hunched down in front of it, bending over and released what little she had ate that day.

As her luck would have it, she heard someone step inside the lab. She popped her head up from the trash can to see Jack looking for her where she normally sat in her chair, then turned her way and being a good friend cried out her name and hurried over to her. He hunched down besides her and held her hair up for her as she continued to vomit some more.

Once she was done emptying her stomach, The Colonel helped her back on her feet and went to find something for her to clean up with, which he had to settle for a box of Kleenex that were on the table and handed them to her.

"Thanks sir," she said wiping the sides of mouth, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell.

"Perhaps you should call it a day, Carter? Maybe, go drag Daniel away from his precious artifacts and go catch a movie or something, " Jack suggested, thinking that Carter and Daniel were going to work to themselves to death someday. Sam shook her head, negatively

"I really have lots of work to do sir, plus some extra projects that I still need to get caught up on," she tried to make an excuse. Jack shook his head, getting frustrated with both her and Daniel's tendencies to overwork themselves too hard. He had thought, now that his two favorite geeks had finally fessed up to their feeling for each other that they would look foreword to spending anytime they could off base, so that they could be together. _'I guess old habits die hard,'_ he thought, his eyes hardening as he moved closer to her, trying a different tactic to get her to go spend some time with Daniel.

"Oh for crying out loud, Carter! Can't you see that you are going to end up working yourself to death. Life's too short to be wasting away in a lab, no matter how fun you think it is. You should know that by now. You and Daniel are still both young, energetic and dare I say it, 'relatively good looking'. So get out and go have some fun for a change while you still can," he voiced his concerns, trying to keep his voice low, but his kids just frustrated him so badly sometimes. Sam smiled playfully, her eyes lighting up as she threw away the napkin, and made her way towards the exit.

He eyed her suspiciously as she brushed passed him, wondering what she was up to and followed her out. He caught up with her, so that they were now walking side by side and she turned to him with a teasing smile, her eyes now showing mischief, which he didn't like at all and returned her mischief glint with a playful glare.

"Sir, did I just hear you call Daniel, good looking? I didn't think that you swung that way, Colonel," she teased, her current depressed state, ebbing away. Jack shook his head at himself.

"I just knew that comment would come back and bite me in the ass! I swear Carter, if you say anything to him about what I just told you, I'll have you Court Marshalled. I don't want him testing his new so called 'Powers' out on me by trying to kick my ass," he threatened, but gave her a little playful glint in his eye, which said, he didn't mean it. Sam giggled, coming to a halt and maneuvered in front of him, grinning.

"I highly doubt that he'd try to kick your ass for calling him, 'good looking', sir. If anything, knowing Daniel, he'd probably say thanks and shy away from the subject, but don't worry Colonel. Your secrets safe with me," she giggled once more, then turned and continued to her destination.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he called for her attention, wanting to pay her back for that insult.

"To Daniel office," she hollered back her her shoulder, turning a corner. Jack smiled a little thinking, _'now_ _that's more like it'. _then went his own separate way.

Before continuing to Daniel's office, she thought that she had better head to the ladies room first, to fix herself up a bit then started to continue her journey to Daniel's office when the Klaxon's suddenly went off, followed by the intercom bellowing out, _"Unscheduled off-world activation." _She sighed andhurried to the control room thinking gloomily, _'there goes fun with Daniel'. _

Now entering the control room, Sam found that Daniel and the Colonel had already beat her there. She gave Daniel a small smile, who smiled briefly back, before she hovered over Walters shoulder.

Just then, Teal' entered the control room, shortly followed by the General, who faced his flagship team for an explanation, turning most of his attention to Carter and probed, "Are any of the off wold teams due back at this time, Major?" Carter shook her head.

"No sir," she replied, turning back to look down at the Stargate,"Are we receiving anyones, IDC code, Lieutenant?"

"No, Ma'am," he replied looking up at her briefly then turned back to the computer, "Oh, wait a minute! We're receiving Master Bray'tac's IDC, General," he corrected himself. The General nodded.

"Open the Iris," he ordered, leaving the control room and headed to the embarkation room, SG-1 hot on his heals.

Once they entered the gate room, Sam started to feel dizzy again. _"Oh no, please not now," _she silently cried, holding her stomach. She fought her dizzy spell, hoping no one would notice, but no such luck. Daniel was at her side in an instant.

"You okay?" he probed, noticing her hold her stomach as if in pain, before she put on the brave face that he knew so well. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she lied. Daniel knew she was lying and was tempted to toss her over his shoulder and carry her to the infirmary to see what was wrong. He hoped that she wasn't getting sick. Not when she had just gotten well again. He was about to object when the Stargate shutdown and he turned, to see Bray'tac followed by Ry'ac heading down the ramp to meet them.

Teal made his way before them and gave his son's shoulder a welcoming squeeze, "Ry'ac, it is good to again, my son."

"It is good to see you as well, father," the young Jaffa replied, turning his head in Bray'tac's direction, who nodded at Teal and then turned to his friends, and now whom he liked to think of his as his friends as well. His eyes softened in concern when they landed on, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson by her side, who's eyes also held concern as they watched her carefully from the side. He lived long enough to know when someone was I'll and is hiding it,simply by looking at them. But he did not voice his concerns, not wishing to disrespect her wishes of not letting anyone know and turned his attention to the matter at hand and faced the General.

"Hammond of Texas," he greeted, shaking his hand, having learned to respect the Tau'ri's traditional form of greeting.

"Master Bray'tac, it is good to see again," the General returned his greeting, taking back his hand.

"You as well General Hammond, I only wish that it were under better circumstances."

As Bray'tac explained why they had come to the General, Teal'c and Jack. Daniel noticed how pale Sam had gotten and immediately grew even more worried about her than he was before.

"Sam, maybe you should go to the infirmary?" he whispered in her ear pleadingly, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine Daniel," she bit back, harsher than she had intended and immediately started to apologize, "I'm sorry Daniel, I just, I just..." She paused, her body stiffened, and her head felt like it was spinning out of control. She then felt herself falling as if if the world was opening up a hole to swallow her up in until she landed on something soft and comforting and she could hear a voice calling out her name in panic and looked up, her eyes met Daniel 'worried beyond belief' ones gazing back down into hers and was trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Daniel had just managed to catch Sam in his arms before she could hit the ground and cried out for a medic, looking over to the others briefly, who turned in their direction with surprise, yet concern written on their faces. Even Bray'tac's and Ry'ac's. He shared a look with Jack and Teal'c before shaking his head at them, silently telling them to back off before looking down at Sam, who looked disoriented, trying to get her eyes to focus on his and managed to say his name, before her eyes closed. He checked her pulse, just to make sure and sighed in relief when he found a strong one still present and realized that she must of just fainted.

He smoothed her hair out of her face and lifted her in his arms as Janet and the medical team arrived with a stretcher.

"Daniel, what happened?" Janet probed worriedly shifting her gaze down at Sam in his arms.

"I think she fainted," he replied, looking worriedly down at the women who meant more to him than anything in his arms. Janet's eyes widened, but looked just as concerned as everyone else in the room did.

"Put her on the stretcher and we'll see what's wrong," she indicated to the stretcher now parked in front of him, but he shook his head.

"I can carry her, Janet," he looked back to the General for approval who nodded. He smiled briefly his thanks and looked down at Sam, hoping that she was alright, before following Janet and some of her staff out the exit.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave you all hanging here, but my minds not working with me anymore at the moment, so it'll have to wait until next time, which I don't know when it will be, since my sisters coming to visit from out of town this weekend, so it might be in the middle of next week, the weekend at the latest. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this story so far. And please let me know what you think!?**


	12. Daniel's biggest fear

**A/N:I'm sorry, I know I said I'd post this sooner! Blame a minor case of writer's block. And sorry it's so short. Anyway. Enjoy! And please review! **

**Chapter twelve: **Daniel's Biggest Fear

Daniel rushed into the infirmary, carrying the woman he loved his arms. Janet and the nurses following closely behind him. He laid Sam down on the nearest bed he spotted, making sure she was comfortable while tenderly stroking her forehead, the backs of his fingers brushing her bangs as he did so. Janet touched his arm, pushing him a little out of the way, so that she could do her job.

"Did she show any warning signs when she fainted?" she probed, checking her pulse to find a steady one.

"She seemed a little dizzy, I told her that I think it would be best if she went to the infirmary, but you know Sam. She didn't want anyone to know that she was feeling sick," he answered, folding his arms across his chest.. Janet nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

Janet examined her patient a little while longer, before giving her a clean bill of health, but she was still concerned about her fainting and decided to run a couple of more test to be sure nothing was wrong. She left the room, leaving Daniel to pull up a chair and sit besides Sam. He reached out his hand to cover hers and stroked his thumb against her silky smooth skin.

"It's going to be okay," he tried to assure himself more than her, but he couldn't help but feel something was about to go wrong. It always does; it seems like.

It was a little while later before Jack entered the infirmary and hovered at his friends side. He gazed down at Sam, hoping that she'd be alright then looked down at Daniel, sitting in the chair and probed, "how is she?"

Daniel inclined his head to look up at Jack and sighed before looking back down at still an unconscious Sam

"Janet says she's fine, but was concerned about the fainting, so she ran a couple of test to make sure," he answered, rubbing the side of his head, feeling a little head ache coming on.

Jack had a guilty look on his face, knowing that he had to tell him what had happened earlier in her lab. He chalked it up to her working too hard and so didn't think much of it at the time, but after she fainted in the gate room. He knew the warning signs, having been married once and if he was right, though he would be extremely happy for his friends, things were bound to get even more complicated for his team and that put a damper on his mood big time, but he was keeping together now for his friend, who needed his support right now.

"Daniel, I think you have a right to know that I found her throwing up in her lab a little while ago," he briefed his friend, whose eyes winded in horror and he stood toe to toe with him, glaring a little.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He hissed through his teeth. Jack looked away, feeling as if he had betrayed his friend somehow.

"I didn't think much of it at the time. I thought it was because she was just working herself too hard. After being sick the way she was. You know it can do that to a person," Jack started mumbling his defense, not knowing exactly what to say to make his friend feel better about the situation."

Daniel sighed, nodding and fell back down in his chair, continuing to stare blankly ahead at Sam, before remembering something.

"Are Bra'tack and Ry'ac still here," he decided to change the subject and was curious about what they had come here for in the first place.

"Yeah, we just finished the debriefing actually. It seems that Ba'al had set his attention on Chulack and sent a few of his ships to the planet. They should be there in a few days. And they need our expertise at helping them to disable their vessels. You know how it goes," Jack explained waving his hand in a so-so manner. Daniel nodded, knowing that they most likely needed Sam's help, for that was mainly her expertise. But he didn't feel she was well enough to go on a life threatening mission just yet.

Jack saw that his space-monkey was worried about Sam not being well enough to go on this mission. He didn't have to say anything. He could always read him like a book and decided to put his fears at bay for the moment and patted his shoulder comfrtingly, "don't worry, Daniel. We've managed to convince General Hammond that this particular mission isn't in direct need of an archaeologist, so you can stay here with Carter until she's well enough for you two catch up with us. Though if you guys decide to sit this one out, he understands. You both have been through a lot lately. Though Teal'c told Bra'tack about your new 'abilities' and he and Ry'ac were looking forward to a few demonstrations. How's that coming along by the way?"

Daniel sighed and shrugging his shoulders responded, "I haven't had much of a chance to try and use them recently." Jack nodded in understanding and looked down at his watch.

"Well, I better get ready to go. We leave in an hour. I'm sure she'll be fine," he comforted and gave his shoulder one last friendly squeeze before turning around and left Daniel alone to his thoughts.

Daniel looked over his shoulder to watch Jack leave then turned back to Sam, who still hasn't opened her eyes yet and he wondered if he should wake her. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek and rubbed his thumb a little back and forth against her skin. She stirred a little, but did not wake and settled back in the bed. Daniel smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "time to wake up, Sam."

He heard her groan as she slowly opened her eyes and focused them on him and gave him a small smile, "Daniel? What happened?" She tried to sit up, but Daniel pushed her gently back down on the bed.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head, blinking furiously as if she was thinking about something, then turned to Daniel as she gasped and her eyes widened.

"I fainted! Daniel, I fainted," she exclaimed, sitting strait up in bed before he could stop her. sounding a little frightened about the whole thing and truth be toled he was more than a little frightened himself.

"You've been through a lot lately, its understandable," he pointed out, running his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down a little. She shook her head again and averted her gaze from him.

"Daniel think about it. What is the cause for most womans morning sickness and then fainting," she tried to explain. Daniel thought about it for a few minutes, before his eyebrows rose.

"You don't think your," he couldn't say it. It was too soon. He still hasn't told her about the prophecy. What would she think of him for not telling her sooner. She nodded, averting her eyes again from his, looking everywhere but at him.

"Now that I think about it. It does make sense. I'm two weeks late for that time of the month and that's right about the time you and me. You know." She looked down at her hands, looking lost. Daniel looked away feeling ashamed, but not because he had gotten Sam pregnant. She was so beautiful and fragile that night that he could not stop himself from exploring her in a way he never had before. He had felt like a jerk afterwards, feeling like he had taken advantage of her. But she had assured him that she wanted to make love to him just as much as he wanted to make love to her, but was afraid of breaking him in the end. This made him love her even more.

He felt ashamed because he had not warned her about the prophecy first. How was he supposed to tell her now? What if this destroyed their relationship? Daniel didn't think he'd be able to handle it if he were to lose Sam. She meant the world to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please review! Feedback is always lovely and really mean a lot to me**


	13. Watch over you

**A/N: I know, another short chapter, but at least it's something. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Love you all and please review! They really mean a lot to me!**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Watch over you

Sometime later, Janet appeared at Sam's beside, coming to a stand besides Daniel and looked down at her patient, handing her the clip board with papers on it. "I feel the need to congratulate you! And you too," she said giving Daniels shoulder a friendly squeeze before removing her hand and looked back down at Sam when he didn't acknowledge her presence, but instead was looking down at the ground as if he'd done something wrong.

"Thanks Janet, but I'm feeling better now. Honestly. I'm good to go on this mission, right? It feels as though I haven't been through the Stargate in ages," Sam inquired sounding a little anxious to go off world again. But, Janet couldn't help but notice how her and Daniel were carefully avoiding each others eyes. Janet sighed and nodded. She hoped they'd be okay.

"Everything seems to be normal now, I mean besides the pregnancy so you're free to go off world for the first trimester. I'll clear with General Hammond now. But after that, I'd really feel it'd be safer for you and the baby not to travel through the Stargate," Janet voiced her concerns. Sam nodded.

"I understand Janet. Thank you! Am I free to go now?" Sam pleaded with her eyes. She didn't want to be in here any longer than she had too. Janet sighed again and nodded. Sam gave her brief smile of gratitude before setting the clip board aside. She then jumped out of bed and scampered out of the infirmary as fast as she could without even a glance at Daniel.

"Thanks, Janet!" Daniel thanked his friend before chasing Sam.

"Sam wait!" he cried catching up with her in the corridor on the way to the locker rooms. He took hold of her elbow, but she shrugged it away and backed away from him and gave him a nasty glare. Daniel blinked, hurt.

"Sam I..." he tried to explain. Sam shook her head for him not to say anything,

"You don't have to say anything Daniel. You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want this baby. I really don't know what to say to you right now," she cried turning her back on him. Daniel felt like she had just ripped out his heart, threw it on the floor and then stomped all over it , again and again. He ran his hands down his face frustratingly, blinking back his tears. How could she even think that he didn't want the baby?

"That's not it at all, Sam! You don't understand. I want this...I want you...and this child more than anything I've ever wanted."

"Then way don't you seem happy about it?" she probed still not turning around to face him. Daniel sighed and moved closer to her from behind so that he could place his hands on her shoulders. He then captured her hand in his and guided them the rest of the way to the locker rooms and made sure no one was there with them.

He sighed and moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "I am happy about this Sam. Very happy. I'm just scared that you wont want me, that you'll hate me once I tell you." This made Sam turn around so that that they were eye to eye.

"Tell me what? Daniel, what have you been keeping from me? We've always been able tell each other everything until now," she pleaded, sounding hurt and her eyes held sadness in them. Daniel mentally kicked himself in shame and sighed as he began to rub the back of his neck and began to pace a little back and fourth in front of her, which got on Sam's nerves a little but she knew this must be a big deal for him to keep it from her and so let him have time to gather his thoughts.

Finally, Daniel sighed and focused his attention on her as he leaned against his locker, looking ashamed of himself. Sam hated seeing that look, but wasn't going to rush him, but didn't have to as he began to explain.

"Remember the dream I told you about with Oma?" At Sam's nod, he continued,"There's something I left out. Um... this is difficult for me to explain. She said that our child was destined for great things, that she or he would have the powers of the ancients, inherited from me." Sam now understood way Daniel would keep this from her. He was afraid that if she new, she wouldn't want to have a child with him. She could see it in his eyes now. Her eyes softened as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek and turned his head so that his eyes met hers.

"Daniel, I know this wasn't exactly planned, but I wouldn't give this child or you up for anything. Ever. But still, I won't lie to you. A part of me is afraid of what could happen in the future, of our child's safety. But, I love and want both of you so much! We can't live in fear Daniel. It will only be our downfall in the end if we can't trust each other with the truth." She wanted Daniel to know how much he meant to her. That she wasn't angry that he had kept this from her, that he wasn't going to lose her. Daniel looked at her then and pulled her tightly into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"God Sam, you don't know how scared I was that you would pull away from me, that I'd lose you," he cried in relief, now burying the side of his face in her shoulder. Sam held him back tighter then pulled away a little and held him at arms length.

"I'm glad you told me. Now you don't have to scared anymore. All I want is for you to be happy. Even when I thought I was in love with Jack. All that mattered to me was your happiness," she comforted pulling his head down so that she can kiss his forehead then leaned their foreheads together.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe Sam. If we go on this mission? I want you to stay close to me okay?" he pleaded, knowing that she'd object to having him protect her, but he had to try. She shook her head and backed away from him a little.

"You know I can take care of myself Daniel. I do appreciate you wanting to protect me, but you can't be there to protect me all the time," she said opening her locker, pulling out her BDU's.

"I can try," he said determinedly. Sam looked back at him then and sighed knowing that nothing would change his mind about protecting her.

Once they had changed and were geared up to go, they made their way to the gateroom and were now standing at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the last stargate to activate and then would be on their way to Chulack.

"Nervous?" Daniel probed, standing by her side. Sam looked at him and nodded slightly. Daniel sighed and gave her elbow a gentle squeeze. "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't. I'm more worried about something happening to you. After all, your the one with nine lives," she whispered from the side, giving him a shy grin before turning to look back up at the Stargate.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I think," Daniel whispered back before he also turned his attention back up at the stargate as it activated and the General gave his permission to depart over the intercom.

"You should," she said walking up the ramp. Daniel smiled and followed her through the Stargate, hoping everything would would turn out okay in the end. And he vowed to keep Sam safe no matter the cost. She was his last chance for a life of happiness. If he were to lose her, he would lose himself as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please, feedback is always lovely and greatly appreciated!**


	14. ImportantAN

I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter and that this fic has now come to an end. But don't worry, I may write a sequel. And I'm open for suggestions.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time.

Mis. Tenderheart


End file.
